The a prior art apparatus used for ironing clothes, for example, has a large pressing plate mounted pivotably to the rear end of a main body thereof so that a garment on an ironing table can be pressed down with the pressing plate actuated for upward and downward movement on a pivot located in the rear end by hand or with the use of a hydraulic cylinder.
Accordingly, the pressing plate of the prior art apparatus moves downward in a vertically extending curve (i.e. about a rotative axi) to come into contact with the ironing table and thus, will press against the garment on the ironing table in slightly unaligned engagement. This causes creases or folds in the garment placed over the ironing table, e.g. in a gathered skirt or a pair of trousers, to become loose during pressing operation although such creases or folds were originally arranged to be straight. This results in double creases or folds or damage to the shape of the skirt or trousers.
Additionally, when the pressing plate is turned backward of the main body in pivotal movement, its bottom faces the operator. As a result, hot air discharged from the pressing plate will blow directly into the face and hands of the operator standing in front of the Apparatus. The working condition for the operator is thus dangerous.